Bio Fun
by sammy-loly69
Summary: Bella se divierte un poco con Edward en Biología. TRADUCCION


**Bio Fun**

**Summary:** Bella se divierte un poco con Edward en Biología.

**Rated: M (**No apto para menores de 18 años**)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me ****pertenece****. ****Y la historia es de **_Edna92_** yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

Otra aburrida clase de Biología sobre cosas que no habían cambiado mucho en los últimos 100 años. Edward ni siquiera estaba prestando atención, _perfecto_ pensé, el momento perfecto para tener un poco de diversión. Seguí mirando la Pizarra, que decía las mismas cosas que el año pasado y los años anteriores y los anteriores y-concéntrate Bella-me dije a mí misma. Mi mano se deslizo casualmente de la mesa hasta mi pierna. Miré hacia arriba para comprobar que Edward estaba mirando por la ventana, todavía estaba completamente inconsciente de mis planes, perfecto. Deslicé mi mano de mi pierna y la apoye en su rodilla, él pego un saltó, y volvió la cabeza para mirarme, le sonreí y voltee la cabeza hacia la Pizarra, nuevamente.

Empecé a frotar suavemente hacia arriba y abajo de su muslo, el jadeo levemente y se removió incomodo en su asiento. Lo vi apretar las manos en el escritorio, el parecía realmente tenso, me pregunto sobre qué había estado soñando despierto? Poco a poco, empecé a mover mi mano hacia el interior de su pierna, sentí su aliento agitarse muy ligeramente. Mi mano finalmente hizo el resto del camino hasta su cremallera, moví el pulgar arriba y abajo en ella. El gimió lo suficientemente alto como para que solo yo lo escuchara, me reí tontamente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Esto pareció sacarlo de su aturdimiento.

-"Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo?" - Preguntó con voz tensa.

Le sonreí de nuevo, y con el sonido de una tos falsificada lo suficiente como para ahogar el sonido de su cierre. Mi mano siguió su camino hacia la parte delantera de sus boxer, y lo sentí jadear cuando mi mano tocó su erección. Corrí el pulgar alrededor de la punta y lo sentí retorcerse en mi mano.

Edward había cerrado los ojos y tenia la boca ligeramente abierta. Empecé a aumentar el ritmo de mi mano, él gimió de nuevo un poco más fuerte esta vez.

-"Cullen's ¿Hay algo que quieran compartir con la clase?" - El señor Smith preguntó desde el frente de la clase.

-"No, señor" - le respondí mientras mantenía el ritmo de mi mano sobre Edward.

-"Como decía, hoy se pondrá en marcha un vídeo, así que por favor, las luces Dylan" - procedió el Sr. Smith.

Cuando las luces se apagaron ya había creado un perfecto ritmo sobre Edward, él parecía a punto de entrar en erupción. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus manos presionando sobre mi pierna. El hizo, "La cara" esa con la que yo sabia que él no iba a durar mucho más tiempo, y sólo había una cosa que lo haría llegar. Me incliné y susurre en su oído:

-"He sido una chica mala Edward?" - El asintió.

Reí y mordí mi labio, mientras el comenzaba a palpitar en mi mano. Agache mi cabeza para lamer sus líquidos pero, en cuanto su cadera se movió debajo de mi boca en busca de más me aparte rapidamente. Negué con la cabeza suavemente y dije.

-"No aquí" – con dulce voz.

Me incliné de nuevo, tome el lóbulo de su oreja en mi boca y lo chupe. Dejando un camino de besos hasta su cuello. Encontré aquel lugar donde siempre que lo mordiera lo enviaría hasta el borde, lo mordí duramente y el se vino en mi mano con un gruñido que yo cubrí con una tos, seguí bombeando hasta que él dejo de palpitar en mi mano y después de unos minutos más se dejó caer hacia adelante sobre el escritorio respirando profundamente. Acomode de nuevo sus pantalones y le subí la cremallera. Su cabeza estaba aún sobre la mesa, acaricie su mejilla, y le pregunte:

-"Estas bien, cariño?" – él asintió con la cabeza aun contra la mesa.

-"Vas a pagar por esto más tarde" - dijo en una voz baja pero llena de lujuria.

Lo mire y respondí:

-"Eso espero " - Y luego me incline y lo bese.

* * *

Primer one-shot de twilight! Como dice arriba es una traducción. Muchas gracias a _**Edna92**_ que me ha dado el permiso de hacer la traducción. Estuve pensando en cuanto me gustaría hacer una traducción de una historia larga y decidí empezar practicando con one-shot's. Espero que les guste.

Besitos enormes y hasta la próxima!

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
